Defeating Kaos for good/The Final Battle with Merlock and his gang
Here is how Kaos was defeated again and the final battle begins in Legend of the Giants. Just as Kaos was found by Twilight, she trapped him with her force field. Kaos: No, please! Twilight Sparkle: It's over, Kaos. Kaos: Twilight Sparkle! I demand you to release me! Let me out! Twilight Sparkle: No, I won't! (opens the portal to Tartarus) Have a nice trip, Kaos! Kaos: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! As for Glumshanks, he was chained up by Puffin along with Pharynx. Glumshanks: Easy, Fellas, can't we talk about this? Pharynx: Afraid not, Glumshanks, you're our prisoner now! Puffin: That's right. (to Twilight) We have apprehended Glrumshanks, he'll doing some time now. Twilight Sparkle: Good work, Puffin! Just then, Mumfie realized about Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Queen Novo. Mumfie: Oh no. The Princesses, Shining Armor, and Queen Novo! Twilight Sparkle: We're gonna save them! Jet-Vac: And we will, Princess Twilight, you and all of your friends have our support. SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's go! As the Portal Masters opened the portal to Equestria, the heroes make ready for their rescue mission. At Merlock's domaine, the Princesses, Shining Armor and Queen Novo were held prisoners. Shining Armor: (playing harmonica) Quackerjack: Quiet, Musical unicorn! Knock it off! Shining Armor: (sighs) Queen Novo: You had better let us out, Merlock! Because if you don't there will be trouble for you! Merlock: We shall see, Queen Novo. Just then, the heroes and Skylanders came just in time. The Friendly Five: (as his blue trademark smoke appears) We are the terror the flap in the night! We are the eight elements of the Skylanders! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Darkwing Duck: Come on, Team, let's get dangerous! Negaduck: Oh no. As the fight goes on, Darkwing Duck and Negaduck begin their fight one on one. Darkwing Duck: Eat this, Negaduck. Negaduck: Huh? With one blast form his gas gun shooting a fist, Terrafin gave a good punch on him. Sandy Cheeks: (as The Rodent) You're going down, Megavolt! Megavolt: Bring it on, Rodent! Nega-Megavolt: Go for it, Zap. Zap: You got it, Nega-Megavolt! Megavolt: (screams as he got zapped) Nega-Bushroot: Time to teach my evil counterpart a lesson, Pop Fizz! Pop Fizz: Got your back, Nega-Bushroot! (drank his potion and turned into his monster form) Bushroot: Uh-oh. (gets beaten up) Nega-Quackerjack: Time for payback, My evil counterpart. It's Playtime! Quackerjack: Hey! That's my line you're stealing, Copycat! Spyro: Take this, Quackerjack! With one breath of his fire, it screamed the teeth right out of Quackerjack. Liquidator: Look out, InvinciBubble, you're about the be wiped out by the Liquidator! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as InvinciBubble) Mr. Superawesomeness, take him down. Patrick Star: (as Mr. Superawesomeness) Justice is best, soft served! Nega-Liquidator: Eat diary, Evil counterpart of mine! Liquidator: No, no, no, no! Not the ice cream! Stealth Elf: (mixing up the Liquidator) Take that, Liquidator! Sheldon J. Plankton: (as Plank-Ton) Hey, Phantom Blot! Phantom Blot: You!? Sheldon J. Plankton: (as Plank-Ton) Going somewhere? Phantom Blot: Get out of my way! Tree Rex: You're not going anywhere. Phantom Blot: Oh dear. With one tree trunk, Plankton and Tree Rex trapped him pinned down. Mortimer Mouse: I ain't threw with ya yet, Chumps! Mickey Mouse: Oh yeah? We'll see about that, Mortimer. Jet-Vac: Hey, Mortimer. Payback time for you. Mortimer Mouse: Oh, boy. With one jet power, Mortimer was trapped in cage by Mickey and Jet-Vac. Flintheart Glomgold: Ha! Bradley Uppercrust III: We're not done yet. Scrooge McDuck: But you two are about to be! (whistled) Bradley Uppercrust III: Huh? With the Giant Skylanders coming together, they started beating up Bradley, Flintheart, and the Beagle Boys. Mickey Mouse: It's just you and me, Merlock! Merlock: I accept your challenge. Mickey Mouse: (dressed in his sorcerer outfit) Merlock: No, you can't defeat me, Mickey. Not again! Mickey Mouse: Yes again I can, Merlock! With one blast of magic, Mickey defeated Merlock and send him to Tartarus. Princess Luna: Well done. Queen Novo: Skystar! Silverstream! Terramar! (as she hugged them) I was beginning to think something bad happen to you three, what happened? Princess Skystar: We're fine, Mom. We defeated Merlock and his gang. Twilight Sparkle: (hands Flurry Heart to her brother and Cadance) Flurry, it's your Mommy and Daddy. Princess Cadance: Flurry, (kisses her cheek) you're okay. Shining Armor: And it's all thanks to you and Skystar, Twily. And so, the Princesses, Novo and Shining Armor were saved, thanks to Twilight, Mumfie, SpongeBob, Thomas, their friends, Spyro, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders and the Giants. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225